1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to devices for providing solar and ultraviolet radiation protection to facial skin and more particularly, this invention is directed to a shield system that is capable of being mounted to eyeglasses/sunglasses.
2. Related Art
When exposed to harmful ultraviolet radiation from the sun or other source, an alarm-like system is triggered in skin cells that excites melanin production. Melanin is a darkening pigment. Melanin production is an immune-like defense system to harmful radiation.
Like any triggering of an immune-like defense system, the triggering of the melanin defense system can under-estimate or over-estimate the radiation threat. In an individual with lighter skin, the threat is under-estimated and the more the damage to that individual's skin by sun. If the threat is over-estimated, the melanin defense system stays active constantly, or nearly constantly, and is too powerful. This can give rise to abnormalities like age spots and moles.
By reason of sun exposure, in areas around eyes, premature lines become visible. The sun's rays penetrate delicate tissue around the eyes and trigger the gradual elimination of connective tissue such as collagen. Premature lines take place as compromised collagen loses its elasticity.
Melasma is a major setback to skin condition and appearance from sun exposures. Melasma is a darkening of the skin that resembles a cloud. Typically, melasma begins in the temple area and around the eyes and slowly spreads to the upper cheeks, nose and forehead. The melasma skin disorder afflicts millions of people and especially women. Melasma can occur in individuals as young as in their early twenties.
In the long run, sun damage to skin triggers more detrimental damage to skin appearance; for example, age spots and moles, as mentioned above. Age spots and moles form as skin tissue attempts to contain damage from solar radiation.
Under the present state of the art, once the skin is damaged, that individual is left to rely on the therapeutic options of creams and procedures that can alter the individual's face features. Individuals affected with melasma treat the disorder by applying bleaching agents that lighten the skin, but, leave the skin more susceptible to damage by solar radiation. An individual whose skin has been treated with lightening products must be more vigilant to avoid sun exposures for this might turn the skin even darker. As the darkening of skin continues from want of sun protection, sufferers seek treatments of chemical peels, lasers and higher and stronger bleaching creams. These treatment options increase skin susceptibility to the sun and can be self-defeating in that the end result is a more permanent melasma condition, or in some cases, cancer.
Through the years, sun protective creams and devices have been developed for providing solar radiation protection to facial skin for those who suffer from solar skin disorders. Sun protective creams have the disadvantages of being oily, messy and shiny. This is an inconvenience especially not appealing to younger individuals. Women who were makeup prefer not to apply sun protective creams because, it will mix with makeup to generate a thick and messy mixture. Further, some individuals develop irritation in their eyes because, the sun protective cream runs down to their eye area. In some cases, the sun protective cream causes an allergic reaction to the individual's skin.
Sun protection creams have additional disadvantages as follows. The application of sun protection creams has to be done a few times a day to ensure effectiveness. To light skin individuals, applying sun protection creams on their faces gives their face a translucent look. To darker skin tone individuals, applying sun protection creams gives their face the look of having a blueish coat and/or a hue appearance. Lastly, there are manufacturers who over rate their sun protective creams to the detriment of users who do not know that the protection claims are over estimated.
Hats and visors provide solar radiation protection. They have the disadvantages of being an unwanted accessory. For some woman, hats are unwanted because, they undo a hair style. The use of visors is unwanted because, they are not trendy by standards of contemporary fashion. Hats that carry skirts provide side sun protection. Individuals find such hats to be uncomfortable and sweaty. This is particularly so for individuals in temperatures exceeding 90 degrees Fahrenheit where individuals prefer not to wear extra garments on themselves. In addition to annoying extra heat, hats that carry skirts pose an unnecessary risk of reducing needed visibility when driving, especially in heavy traffic.
Latex and elastic masks provide solar radiation protection. These masks encase and conform fit to a head with openings for eyes, noses, mouth and ears. This is an unorthodox approach to protecting a face against the sun. Latex masks pose discomfort by virtue of encasing facial skin. Such masks are laced with an unkind stereotype and obloquy by contemporary standards.
Blockers provide protection from solar radiation. Blockers include placing towels or other objects on windows to block the sun. This has the disadvantages of impeding visibility and presents a risk to drivers. This alternative is limited to individuals who are in a confined place.
Known in the art clips to the temple arms and noise bridge of eyeglasses. Such clips are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 2,858,539 A to Carlson, US Patent D290,964 S to Kalbach, U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,706 A to Lambur, U.S. Pat. No. 6,540,347 B1 to Radziwon et. al. and U.S. Pat. No. 7,862,165 B2 to Hobbs. Said patents are incorporated by reference and further discussed herein below.
Known in the art are attachments to eyeglasses arms for the purpose of blocking sun glare, shielding the eyes from being struck by flying objects and/or as a blinders to obscure distractions. Such attachments are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,490 A to Prince, U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,304 A to Baker, U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,991 A to Recenello, RE38,764 E to Hirschman and US Patent Publication 20140340629 A1 to Sadler. These devices have the disadvantage of being limited to care and protection of the eyes and eye area. They do not provide facial wide skin protection from solar radiation to the cheek, temple and forehead regions of the face.
There exists a need for a fashionable, convenient and effective device that provides substantial protection from sunlight and other harmful radiation to a face that is not achievable with creams, hats, hats with skirts, latex masks, visors, veils and blockers.
There exists a need for a fashionable, convenient and effective device that provides substantial protection from sunlight and other harmful radiation to a face that surpasses sun protection factor (SPF) nomination of about 100.
There exists a need for a fashionable, convenient and effective device that provides substantial protection from sunlight and other harmful radiation to a face that is an extension of commonly worn eyeglasses and/or sun eyeglasses.
The present invention satisfies these needs, as well as others, and generally overcomes the presently known deficiencies in the art.